Realizing Love
by dazzledoll
Summary: Will he realize he loves her too? Or is it confirmed that he's not that interested in her and more on his catfish. A Kyder story. Please review.


I was inspired by Kyder so I decided to write a fic. :) This currently happened during Lights Out. I changed some of the storylines and added some guest stars.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters and crew. But I wish I did.

Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Realizing Love**

*Ryder.

_"Babe, do you really like her?" _Katie (if that's even this person's name is) replied

_"Well, yeah. She's awesome and sweet and she's been helping everybody in Glee club a lot, lately. She changed a lot. And I like it. Wait, no scratch that, I love it." _

_"Wow. Kitty must be really lucky that a guy like you likes her a lot. I wish you can feel the same way for me." _

_"Well, if you could reveal yourself to me right now, maybe we can get to know each other and then maybe I could like you." _

_"Okay then. Just wait a sec, kay babe?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

Did Katie just agreed that she would reveal her true identity to me? I mean, right now? Oh, this is going to be marvelous! Well, if she's a "she" tho.

"Hey son of a Franketeen, enough with too much technology. How about we go at Breadstix and have a little friendly bonding time. I could use to taste some of your money." Kitty chuckled

"Uh, Kitty .."

"Just kidding, my treat tho. Come on let's go."

"Kitty, I'm sorry but I can't. Katie is about to reveal herself to me right now. I can't miss that."

"Ryder, she's a projection. She's whatever you want her to be. Why do you think you get along so well?"

"Okay I understand. But I just want to see her face and to know who she really is."

"Look, I don't warm up to people easily, but now, I think I'm starting to like you."

"Well, maybe next time? Please just please let me find out who Katie is, first."

"I don't think so." her face, sad and I can see hurt in her eyes as she walked away

Uggh! I feel bad! I know Katie is a fake identity but I just want to know who's really the person behind all of these. But Kitty, she's too precious to lose. She's such a sweet, kind and funny person. I can't believe I declined her offer.

_"I'm back babe. ;)" _

_"Great! So? Can you reveal yourself to me right now?" _

_"Oh crap! Sorry babe, but I have to go. Maybe next time, yeah? xoxo" _

_(Katie is now offline) _

On second thought I really should have gone out with Kitty.

* * *

{The Next Morning..}

"Crap! It's almost Biology time." I said to myself as I hurriedly walked to my locker. If I wasn't too fond listening to the discussion of the grads I wouldn't be this late. But, hey! That is Glee club tho. So it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet the Glee club royalties, like Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Jr., Mercedes Jones and Jake's bro, Puck.

Anyways it's 5 more minutes and I'm walking off to class. Thank goodness that locker thingy just took maybe 30 seconds. I'm just so thankful that I'm a rapid dude.

"Ryder!" I hear someone calling me. I turned around and saw Quinn Fabray walking towards me. I mean, Quinn Fabray? Her? As in the Cheerio royalty according to Kitty? Okay what?! Maybe there's someone else calling me. Cos why the hell would she even talk to me?

"It's me calling you, silly." She laughed a bit

"Um, hi Quinn. This is weird, y'know, cos you're talking to me."

"Why would that be weird tho?"

"Because .. you know, we haven't known each other... Uh.. I mean, I definitely know you. You're like the most popular girl. You're like a legend, you know." I smiled nervously

She smiled "What're you talking about? I know you. I did a survey on all of the newbies. And it turns out, you're a mini Finn Hudson. Ryder Lynn. On the McKinley Titans football team. Soon and eventually be the star quarterback. Has a huge crush on Marley Rose before and was very happy when he got the part of Danny Zuko in the Grease play of the New Directions."

"Wow. You really are a legend." I grinned

She laughed "Whatever. I just did my stuff. Anyways, I came here to talk to you about Kitty."

"Oh. What is it?" my brows were like knitted together

"Look Ryder, you do know that Kitty likes you, right?"

"Um yeah. She confessed it to me one time when I declined her Breadstix offer."

"You know, Ryder, girls like Kitty, like the head of the Cheerios, it's hard to like or love a boy full heartedly. Especially if that boy is dorky, sweet and funny. Cos you know they're scared. Scared to be cheated, scared to be broken hearted and scared to be not loved back, just like me. So it's like a one in a lifetime chance and experience to have a head cheerleader falling in love, head over heels about you. Not because of your body or not because of your looks .. or maybe that counts too but not because of lust or for the best free make out session or sex. It's because she truly cares about you. You are very lucky that Kitty likes you and you should be thankful by that cos as far as I know, Kitty is one hell of a tough girl. It's hard to make her heart soften to someone .. well, except for me .. and you."

"Wow. I ... I didn't even know that. I ... I .. I don't .. I don't know what to say. I mean Katie and I have some good times, and I didn't know that Kitty was feeling this way." I am starting to sweat at this point of time

"Ryder, that Katie is using a fake identity. She's a catfish. Why do you even find time to talk to her than Kitty?" Quinn's face looked hurt

"I don't even know. It seems so complicated!"

"Look, would you even tell secrets to a person you don't truly know or share them with the one who you know and vise versa? Just think about it Ryder." She gave me a small smile before walking away.

Now that just made my mind more blurry. Quinn has a point tho but I need to find out who the catfish is. But what about Kitty? I can't let her be broken just because of me. I like her a lot lately tho. I need to fins this a way! Good thing I still have 5 more m... SHIT! I'm late. I'm so freaking late for Biology! I lost track of time! Crap! Mrs. Donovan is totally gonna kill me.

* * *

I arrived at our Biology classroom 10 minutes late. I'm ready for the sermon. Pray that I would survive this.

"Mr Lynn, why are you late? It's been 10 minutes since the bell have rung. Where have you been?!" Mrs. Donovan raised a brow at me

"Uh... uh, I ... My mom called for an .. emergency. I went back home and checked on it."

"Oh, is that so? Well, your reason is valid. Don't worry, you will be not present at detention after class. Now, take your seat."

"Yes, Mrs. Donovan." I replied cautiously

I sat beside Kitty which is the only un-taken seat. Her eyes were full of concern. I can really see it. I hope she's not still mad at me.

"So, as was I saying we're going to discuss about the Plant kingdom." And from that, Mrs. Donovan started talking

"What happened?" Kitty whispered, her eyes wandering from Mrs. Donovan to me

"It's nothing really important tho." I answered pretending to write

"Oh. Okay." She nodded and focused her attention back to the teacher discussing in front

"Kitty, I just want to apologize about yesterday. I feel so dumb and.."

"It's okay, Ryder. I don't blame you." she smiled sweetly at me

"Oh. By the way class, you have an assignment right? Bring it out. Chop chop!" the older woman snapped as she clapped her hands

"Crap! I forgot it in my locker!" I mumbled

I saw Kitty's head turn to me "You can have mine."

"Wha.. Kitty, no! I won't let you be at detention. You'll miss your Cheerio practice!"

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Here, take it." She handed me the paper

"No. I wont."

"Take it, Ryder. Come on!"

"No. I said, no."

"Miss Wilde, Mister Lynn what is with all the noise and gestures? Mister Lynn, where is your homework?" Mrs. Donovan's eyes widened

"Uh.. I .. I .. I le.."

"Here's his homework, Mrs. Donovan." Kitty gave her a small smile and handed her the paper

"Good. And where's yours, Miss Wilde?"

"I... I left it at my house, Ma'am." Kitty faked sighed

"Well, that's no new. Good thing your coach had a letter saying to never send her precious little cheerios to detention because of cheerio practice. Next time, Miss Wilde drink vitamins for memory gap." And from that she walked away carrying the paper.

"See, I told you." she smiled at me

"Thanks, Kitty." I smiled back

"Eh, that's not a prob."

* * *

"Quinn confronted me about Kitty's feelings towards me. Dude, I'm confused." I explained

"Dude, why are you confused? Look she likes you and I bet you do too. So, what is it there to be confused of?"

I am now here seeking advice with the one and only Finn Hudson. I decided that I should approach him because he gives the best advice (well not for everyone) and he's like a big bro to me.

"Katie the catfish. Look bro, I share lots of secrets to that person and I wanna find out first who that is."

"That person is a catfish. He or she is using a fake identity and you trust that person? Dude, grasp what's in front of you, that's Kitty. Or you'll regret it once you've lost it."

"Finn, I don't know. It's a total blur right now. Ugh! I hate myself dude. I hate myself!" I buried my face into my hands

"Don't worry, bro. I'm here for you. Just think about it."

* * *

It's actually lunch time right now and here I am waiting in the line with my buddy, Jake. The line was pretty long tho so, you better grab all the things you wanna eat if you don't want to be on his line again.

"So ... how are things going on between you and Kitty, bro?" Jake blurted

"Um, we're cool." I simply said

"Dude, you don't need to hide these things from me. I know what you're feeling."

"Dude, is it wrong that I'm also interested in finding the truth behind Katie? I mean, I don't wanna leave Kitty behind. She's been all this kind and sweet to me every single day. I can't just ignore that."

"I feel you, dude. If someone's catfishing me I would totally be restless until I find who that person is but .. dude, grab what's infront of you. You'll gonna miss it when it's gone. I know, Kitty can be too much but she's also sweet and soft inside."

We are now grabbing the foods we wanna eat and I am thinking very hard of what Quinn, Finn and Jake advised me. Are they right? Do I need to stop focusing on Katie and focus on Kitty more?

"Yo losers, hope you have a great lunch." Phil Lipoff said as he harshly nudged me then walked away laughing. And then my lunch tray, fell. GREAT! JUST GREAT!

"Aw great! Now what am I going to eat?!" I sounded pissed. Really pissed

"Dude, relax. You can have some of mine."

"No dude. That's your lunch!"

"Hey, don't worry. You can have mine." a voice behind us said. "Here." It was Kitty. For God's sake! Why is she doing all of these?!

"Kitty, no, not again. I ... I could fall in line again. Just keep your lunch." actually, we are both holding the tray right now

"No. Ryder, take it. I have some extra food." she smiled

"No way. I'm abusing the gentlemen's policy. Keep it." I gently pushed the tray to her

"Look, once I said take it, you have to do it cos I don't take no for an answer." she pushed the tray to me "Enjoy your lunch, Ryder and you too Jake." she smiled at us before walking away

"See dude? She's freaking cool." Jake smiled leaving me speechless

* * *

"This is the second time she did something sweet to me. Well actually it's the third but I declined her forst offer." I explained while walking to my next class

"Well does that clear things up?" Marley asked looking extremely excited

"It confuses me more." I answered and her excitement came to an end

"Oh."

"Hey look, it's not that I'm not interested in Kitty, it's just that ... I wanna know who the catfish is."

"I know. I understand you, Ryder.. but Kitty's there for you. She knows you and most importantly, you know her. While on the other hand that Katie catfish knows you a lot but .. you don't even have a hint of her life or even her true image."

"Marley, I ..."

"Think about it, Ryder." she smiled

Why are these people saying the same things all at once? Their advices so like match each others. Is it time to make my move? Should I pick between grabbing the opportunity to have Kitty or to keep calm and investigate who the catfish is? Look, I'm dyslexic so don't judge me.

* * *

The next day when were at Glee club, I was sweating and my hands are rumbling and my heart was pounding. Okay I don't know what's happening to me but I think I'm nervous.

"Ryder?" I felt someone gently tapped my back

"Oh! Hey ... Kitty." I smiled nervously

"Is there something wrong? You looked like you just been booed by a creepily weird faced monster. Are you okay?" she rested her hands on my shoulders

"Yes. I'm all right, Kitty. No need to worry."

"Oh-kay. Here, you forgot your Geometry textbook at the library yesterday. I saw no one even cared to pick it up and to see if whose book is it, so I picked it up and turns out, it was yours, silly." she giggled

I laughed a bit "Thanks Kitty. You know you don't have to do all of these. You are perfect even without trying. You're one of a kind."

"Oh stop it, Lynn! Don't make me blush early in the morning. Oh and besides, I love to do things in order for me to see you smile." she shrugged and smiled and walked to Marley

Okay. I don't know about you, but I think I have these butterflies in my stomach when Kitty said that. She's so cute and sweet. I can't even resist that! I just want to hug her and tell everything what I feel about her. Quinn, Finn, Jake and Marley were all right. I was so blurred and confused about my feelings towards Kitty because of how much I was eager to know who really Katie is. But now, it's all clear. I may like Katie but I don't even know who or what her true identity is. She might like or love me but I can't return those to her because she can't and doesn't even wants to reveal her self to me. While Kitty has been always there for me, supporting me no matter what and I didn't see that because all I was just thinking is the person behind Katie. So now, it's time for me to speak up.

Before Mr. Shue could speak up, I shoot my hand up and breathed deeply.

"Yes Ryder?" then everyone's eyes were on me

"Mr. Shue, if you don't mind I would like to sing a song to apologize to the girl that I was denying all the time." I can see Marley smiling at Kitty nudging her and Kitty was just looking at her confused

"Go for it, Ryder. The floor is all yours." Mr. Shue smiled as he went down and sat beside Joe

"I want to dedicate this song to you, Kitty" then I can hear 'oohs' and squeals "I just want to apologize to you. I kept declining your offers because I was too busy about finding out who really Katie is, but now I realized that you are more important to me. You've done a lot of good things to everyone here in Glee club and that includes me too" I saw Kitty smiled and I smiled too "You're such a great person! And I hope by this song, you can forgive me for all the things I've done."

I signaled the band to play the song 'What You Mean To Me' by Sterling Knight. I was definitely looking and staring at Kitty's eyes while singing the lyrics by heart. She blushed, every time I do it tho, so I kept on doing it cos she's so adorable when she is blushing. I ended the song a big smile on my face while looking at the blonde beauty smiling brightly at me. And everyone clapped as I finished it.

* * *

"Ryder, oh my god! That song was beautiful. I never thought you would sing that kind of song to me." Kitty shyly smiled

It was officially our vacant time after Glee club so I decided to stay at the choir room for a little while knowing that Kitty was also here too.

"It was my pleasure to do that, Kitts. After all, I really feel stupid declining your every offer."

"Good thing that I don't take no for an answer." she giggled

"Oh stop." I laughed

"Why?"

"You're just too cute." I smiled

"I know right." she laughed "But seriously, thank you tho. You're very sweet to come up an idea on that."

"Hey, I would never think twice when it comes to you."

"Aw." she smiled and looked up to me

"Kitty Wilde, from now on I promise to you that I will never keep you hanging on. I will keep my attention to the people who knows me and I do know too, especially you and not to those people who know me a lot but can't even be honest to me, like Katie." I recited as I held her hands to kiss it

"Aw, Ryder! Don't worry, from now on I'm helping you trace who that catfish is." she smiled confidently

"Thanks Kitty. You know I owe you a lot and I just know how to repay you." a little smirk appeared on my lips as I leaned down to her, she looked up at me gazing into my eyes. Our lips were totally like thin paper away from each other. Butterflies in my stomach started fluttering. This is the best feeling ever and Hell yeah! I'm ready for this since I was born in this world.

"Ahem. Are we going to the canteen or are we just going to suck faces here in the choir room?" we jumped when we heard Jake and Marley sarcastically talking to each other

"You guys! You almost killed us to death. Why do you like to surprise people every time?" Kitty is blushing

"Um, I don't know! Maybe because we like to ruin their first perfect moment." Jake chuckled

"Dude, you're totally crazy! I don't even do this to you and Marley." I fake pouted

"Oh Ryder. It's in the matter of time." Marley giggled

"Okay enough. Oh my god, you guys pretend that this didn't happen, okay?" Kitty talked swiftly

"Okay okay. Now can we go? My tummy is rumbling." Marley pleaded as she and Jake started to walk away hand in hand

"I guess that was just the-not-so-perfect-timing." I blurted, then Kitty and I burst out in laughter.

"I .. think so ... too!" Kitty replied while chuckling

"You're so cute." I laughed and kissed her cheek then her face turned pink. I can't deny it, it's cute and I think I'm blushing and smiling like an idiot too.

"Thank you. Now come on, Jake and Marley maybe dying waiting for us." she said as she chuckled

"Right. Let's go." I smiled, putting my arms around her shoulders and we started walking to the canteen.

Things might not start out good, but I know that there is always a point in your life where you are just so happy because you achieved something great. But for me, Kitty isn't just great, she's one perfect thing that I am thankful to have. I may not know who Katie really is, but I am overjoyed because I have Kitty and we will solve this all together. It's just so great to feel that you realized and showed someone that you love them, no matter what. It's like the most perfect thing to happen in your life. And I'm glad that I'm grabbing that chance.


End file.
